The Might Before Christmas
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: Sequel to Treed. What happens when a certain, uneducated Saiya-jin decides to ruin Christmas? Chaos that's what! (One-shot)


CMG: All of this snow we got in Ohio makes it feel like Christmas now! We got bombarded rather bad, so with lots of time to spare, I decided to sit down and start writing more stories and planning new ones out in between my bouts on Ragnarok (the game mentioned in the last story). As usual I don't own Dragon Ball Z. And I don't any of the songs mentioned in this piece; especially "Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer" which will be sung later, but altered to meet the fic's characteristics. ::giggles quietly to herself in anticipation::

The only characters I own are a certain God of the Saiya-jins (Scrix) and myself, the authoress known as Chibi Mirai Gogeta. If I truly owned these characters, I would be a rather rich person; however, I'm not and a rather nice fan of theirs. So without further adieu, I bring you the one-shot sequel of Treed called:

The Might Before Christmas

* * *

Months passed since the defeat of Turles. Goku was helping Gohan put the star on top of the tree as Chi-chi pulled a tray full of cookies from the oven. That night, they were expecting company from three special guests. One was the female that Goku met during their valiant stand against Turles. The second was the God of the Saiya-jin race that he didn't meet due to being unconscious. The third was…

"So, my grandpa's coming over?" Gohan said in an excited voice.

"Yep!" Goku said.

"I just hope he has good manners and doesn't try to kill you," Chi-chi said.

A knock was at the door as Goku went to open it. Outside stood CMG wearing a nice puffy winter coat while Scrix stood there in his armor like always. The third one stood behind them; not really giving a care about being here as long as he wasn't suffering in HFIL.

"Come on in," Goku said as they walked inside. "Can I take your… coat?"

"Chibi, I wish you would stop misusing your powers," Scrix groaned.

"Aw, but it's only Super Saiya-jin 4!" CMG complained.

"Super Saiya-jin 4?" Goku repeated. "There are levels?"

"Gah! Now look what you done!" Scrix yelled at the poor, but not defenseless woman. "Shift back to normal before you get caught by…"

"Ahhh!" Chi-chi cried. "What in the hell is that thing?"

"A Super Bitchin'…" Scrix started, but CMG sent a glare at him, "I mean a Super Saiya-jin 4, Mrs. Son."

"There are levels?!" Chi-chi moaned. "Oh Kami!"

"Yes?" Scrix said; answering Chi-chi.

"Not you!" Chi-chi yelled at him.

Meanwhile, Goku was looking at his dad.

"So, you're my dad?" Goku asked.

"You're a pest," Bardock growled at him. "I didn't want to be here."

"Aw, cheer up!" Goku said with a smile on his face.

"Why?" Bardock said. "It doesn't matter! After this is over, I'll just be in HFIL again."

"How come?" Goku asked.

"Because I've done some bad things," Bardock sighed.

"That doesn't mean you're bad!" Goku failed to see Bardock's point.

"Let me make this clear: I killed people who are innocent!" Bardock emphasized. Goku didn't say another word and looked at him with a hurt expression on his face. Without trying to stop him, Goku ran out the front door.

"Dad!" Gohan said.

"He forgot his coat," Chi-chi noted. "Oh well. He'll be back."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile in a cave, Turles was looking at a newspaper and read in it that Christmas was here. The first thought that came to his mind was…

'What's Christmas?' Turles thought as his tail twisted. 'I mean I've been stuck on this planet for months and forced to hunt for my own food, so I wonder what this 'Christmas' thing is.'

So, Turles decided to do some research upon the holiday that was 'Christmas' and flew to a nearby city. Landing in the middle of the crowd, he saw people bustling around trying to get some shopping done. Turles noticed the boxes wrapped in paper, the bells ringing, and noticed some trees.

"What are these trees for?" Turles pointed.

"Those trees are for your home sir," a boy said. "It's a tradition."

"Tradition eh?" Turles pondered; getting an evil idea.

"Yeah, you put presents under the trees," the boy said. Turles, not understanding the word 'presents' had made up his mind.

"I'll take it!" Turles said; grabbing the tree.

"Hey! You forgot to pay!" the boy said before Turles flew off. "Dammit! I'm going to lose my job for this!"

"Bwhahaha!" Turles laughed as he carried the tree in his arms. "Now to get revenge on my brethren and show him the true meaning of Christmas. But what are presents?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, out in the woods and falling snow, Goku shivered as he reached his grandfather's hut and opened the door. He walked into the small place and noticed that there was a fire burning in the fire place. It was then that he saw CMG sitting on the remains of his bed that was torn apart for firewood.

"I thought you were coming this way, so I decided to build a fire!" CMG said in a happy voice.

"Did you have to destroy my grandpa's bed to do it?!" Goku yelled at CMG.

"I would have gone out and chopped down a tree, but it was too cold and Scrix wouldn't let me go Super Saiya-jin 4 anymore," CMG pouted.

"Why did you follow me anyway?" Goku said.

"To keep an eye on you and make sure you don't get sick," CMG answered. "It's rather nasty out there and I heard more snow's on its way."

"Great…" Goku moaned.

"Yep! So we're trapped here!" CMG smiled.

"No!" Goku yelled. (Fear me! Muhahaha!)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'Where is he?' Turles thought as he floated there with his eyes closed; trying to sense the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's energy. On his back was a bag full of gifts that he 'borrowed' in order to show Goku the 'true meaning of Christmas' in more ways than one. Suddenly, he felt a chi shoot up. "I got you now!" With that, Turles shot off like a rocket.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I said I won't drink it!" Bardock yelled; his energy flaring.

"It's only egg nog," Chi-chi said.

"Can I have some, mommy?" Gohan said.

"No sweetie," Chi-chi replied. "It's for grown ups."

"It's not that bad," Scrix said, drinking his fifth glass with a rather drunken look in his eyes.

"I think you had enough, Scrix…" Chi-chi started.

"I'll tell you when I had enough!" Scrix yelled at Chi-chi. "I feel like singing!"

"No!" Bardock yelled and was pleading to any God that he wouldn't sing.

Suddenly, a pounding sound was heard at the door and they only had a moment to ponder who it was when the door was kicked off of its hinges revealing…

"Heeeeeerrrreee's Turles!" Turles said with glee and walked in with the Christmas tree and held it at Bardock. "Kakarot, the time has come to enact my revenge on you."

"I'm not Kakarot," Bardock said. "I'm…"

"Not this crap again!" Turles moaned. "I know about that, but I don't give a damn what you call yourself. It's time I teach you the true meaning of Christmas!"

"Right…" Bardock said and got up from his seat. "I think you've got the wrong house."

"I don't think so!" Turles yelled and swung the Christmas tree at Bardock like a sword, but Bardock ducked the swinging of the tree since it was moving rather slowly. That resulted in the knocking down of dishes, pots, pans, and whatnot onto the floor as Chi-chi saw the mess that the renegade Saiya-jin was causing. "Stand and fight you coward!"

"Why are you attacking me!" Bardock whined and dodged a blow.

"Because you have disgraced the Saiya-jin name!" Turles hissed.

"I don't disgrace any names!" Bardock countered.

"Take it outside!" Chi-chi yelled at both men.

"Yes mam," Turles and Bardock said at the same time and flew out the still downed door and out in the snow.

"Gohan, go find your father and bring him back here," Chi-chi said as she bundled Gohan in a coat that made his arms stay up instead of down.

"Mom! I can't put my arms down!" Gohan whined.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"Chestnuts roasting over an open fire," _CMG sang as she cooked a tin full of chestnuts over an open fire. _"Jack Frost nipping at your nose…"_

"Are they done yet?" Goku said. "You've sang that song for the fifteenth time!"

"It takes time, Goku," CMG replied and was about to start singing again when she heard footsteps outside the door.

"Dad! Are you in there?" Gohan's voice carried through the door.

"Yeah, but we're stuck," Goku said.

"No worries," Gohan said and powered up. The snow melted instantly from the doorway as he walked in.

"Aw!" CMG said and pulled out the tin full of chestnuts from the fireplace. "You ruined the whole idea of us being stuck in here!"

"Why are you out here?" Goku asked.

"Grandpa's getting attacked by Turles!" Gohan cried. That resulted in CMG coming up with yet another song to sing.

_"Grandpa got attacked by Turles, Outside the Son house Christmas Eve," _CMG started to sing a parody of you guess it, Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer. _"You can say there's no such thing as Saiya-jin, but as for me and Scrix we believe."_"What are you singing now?" Goku said. CMG chose not to answer him and continued into the first verse.

_"He wasn't drinking any egg nog, and was challenged by Turles' crow,"_ CMG sang as Goku grabbed the singing woman and dragged her towards his home. _"But he left behind his halo, and was forced to walk out in the snow…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"When we found him not much later,

At the scene of the attack,

There was tinsel in his hair,

And tree needle claw marks on his back…"

"Turles!" Goku yelled at the Saiya-jin as he sat on top of the Christmas tree eating a few of the cookies he managed to swipe from Chi-chi while she wasn't looking.

"Kakarot?! But how?" Turles said. "I thought…"

"You attacked my dad!" Goku growled as his hair flickered.

"Grandpa got attacked by Turles,

Outside the Son house Christmas Eve,

You can say there's no such thing as Saiya-jin,

but as for me and Scrix we believe…"

"Why are you singing about my Grandpa getting beat up by Turles anyway?" Gohan said. In the background, Goku goes Super Saiya-jin.

"Because it's fun!" CMG as she continued to sing into the next verse.

"Now we're all so proud of Goku,

He is taking this quite well,

Seeing him turn Super Saiya-jin,

And is about to raise some hell…"

Goku lunged at Turles as the Saiya-jin started throwing presents at Goku; however, Goku easily batted them away as they exploded. It turned out that the 'presents' were actually explosives decorated in nice boxes as Goku took the blunt of the attack and continued to fly at Turles; avoiding the remaining presents thrown at him.

"It's not Christmas without Grandpa,

All the family's on the attack,

And we just can't help but wonder:

Should we let him stay or send him back?"

At that time, Bardock starts to come to rather annoyed when he heard CMG singing the song. While he was getting up off the snowy ground, Turles swung the tree and knocked Bardock back down in the snow again. Goku dodged the swing of the Christmas tree.

"Grandpa got attacked by Turles,

Outside the Son house Christmas Eve,

You can say there's no such thing as Saiya-jin,

but as for me and Scrix we believe…"

Goku managed to rip the tree away from Turles' hands and throw it away from the deranged and evil Saiya-jin. With no weapons left, Turles yells and transforms into a Super Saiya-jin himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Now the tree is on the table…"

A tree crashes through the roof of the Son house as it hit the kitchen table.

"Goku!" Chi-chi yelled.

"I need a nap!" Scrix mumbled; apparently drunk from the egg nog.

"And a pudding made of pig…"

Scrix put his face inside the pudding and fell asleep on it.

"My pudding!" Chi-chi wailed and went into her closet to get the Frying Pan of Doom out.

"And the black and dark brown candles…"

During the whole episode, Scrix's hair touches the candles and caught on fire.

"That would have matched the color in Grandpa's wig…"

Chi-chi returned in to see the God of the Saiya-jin's hair on fire and grabbed a cup of water to extinguish it.

"::cough!::" Scrix woke up. "What happened?" That was the last thing Scrix remembered before Chi-chi knocked him out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I warned all my friends and neighbors,

"Better watch out for a man that raises hells,"

They never should give a tree,

To a man with a sack full of bombshells."

Goku managed to throw Turles into the ground and pelt him with snow balls. The moment they hit his back, he cried from the cold.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" Turles said and runs away.

"Good riddance," Goku said and powers down. "He's too much of a coward to be called a Super Saiya-jin. He should forever be considered a Super Sissy."

"Grandpa got attacked by Turles,

Outside the Son house Christmas Eve,

You can say there's no such thing as Saiya-jin,

but as for me and Scrix we belie-e-eve!

Merry Christmas!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hours after the incident, things seemed to have calmed down. Scrix was now sober, Bardock had his back bandaged up, and Goku managed to finally quiet the young singer by taping her mouth shut. Gohan fell asleep and his head was on Chi-chi's lap as they sat there in front of the fire place.

"Sorry for all of the trouble we went through," Goku said.

"Bah, I'll live," Bardock growled.

"We should really be getting back," Scrix said.

"Before you do, let's exchange gifts!" Goku said happily and gives all of them presents.

CMG tore open her present and found a coat inside. Scrix opened his and found some staff cleaner. Bardock opened his and smiled.

"You shouldn't have," Bardock said.

"Well, just in case…" Goku smirked.

"Thank you, my son," Bardock said as he looked at the cell phone with interest.

"It's in case you want me to visit you," Goku said. "It's got an eternal warranty on it and hopefully, it'll never run out."

Goku got from CMG a watch, but Goku tossed it aside and it shattered when it hit the wall. Bardock didn't have anything, so Goku got a hug from him; much to Bardock's discomfort. Then, Scrix gave Goku a special gift.

"In case you need any guidance, come visit me," Scrix said.

"Okay," Goku said with a smile.

"Well, we're off!" Scrix said

"Bye!" Goku said as the three guests walk out the door.

"Well, this was a rather interesting night," Chi-chi said.

"You said it," Goku said and closed the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'll get my revenge Goku," Turles seethed as he sat outside his cave in the cold. "Just you wait! Brr! It's cold out here! Should have 'borrowed' some coats…"

End

CMG: There! Never say I never did any fanfic without mixing humor and a rather altered song into the story. Hopefully, everyone likes this little sequel to Treed. If not, I won't complain since it kind of came to me as a muse one day and took almost till 2:30 Christmas Eve to write. ::yawns:: I appreciate a critique from you whether it was good or bad. Fear's Revivification's also out, so check it out!


End file.
